Hunger the story
by Dark-Hecate
Summary: this is the explanation and i hope you like it.please read the poem hunger b4 you read this


**This is the story that really explains hunger, i think it's going to be short but i'm not quite sure.**

**i hope you like it :)**

**Hunger**

I was new at school, everyone thought i was insane except for this one girl; Manami, she was the kindest most caring girl you'll ever meet.

"Hey there, i''m Manami, would you like to hang out?" Manami said sweetly.

"Sure, i'll go get some rope" I said sarcastically.

"Heh, Kumiko you're funny, i don't get why everyone hates you" Manami said laughing.

"Promise me that we'll never cry at each others funerals" Manami asked holding my hand.

"I promise!"

Years went by and the two of us were always together, we're now only 14 and loving high-school, we have a new friend; Kaori, she's so kind and funny, we're very friendly to everyone in our own way, basically we say that all the guys are gay, especially this guy; Harrison, he's so gay it's funny, you should see the way he looks at the guys.

"Hey Kumiko, what are you thinking about?" Kaori asked waving her hand in my face.

"Yo potato sack, what's up?" Eli asked thinking that would bug me,

I wore a really baggy GUYS t-shirt to school so that's how he got the name.

"Nothing much, except...err...i think the sky but so is the ceiling" i said sarcastically.

"Huh, why aren't you yelling at me or something?" Eli said dumbly.

**A/N; he's a guy and it's pronounced eeelie or something.**

"We've got japanese next, hey aren't you going to Japan next year?" Manami asked.

"Yeah, why?" Eli stated shrugging his shoulders in some sort of reply.

"Well that's pointless, you're failing japanese so you go to japan" i said idly.

At lunch we sat at W block playing handball.

"YEAH, WHOO, I WON!' i yelled doing my 'rejoice' dance.

"Why do you congratulate her and not me?" Steph, a long time friend of Kaoris' asked.

"Kumiko hardly ever wins, no offense Kumiko" Kaori stated icily.

Lately Kaori has been really mean to Steph, ever since she copied off Manami with this essay, it was exactly the same, right down to the angry face and you know what Manami did about it, nothing, zilch, zero, nothing.

"Steph, can't you be happy for me? You would've been happy if i was versing Manami" i stated angrily.

On friday there was a concert, we had to go to it, there Manami finally confirmed that she hated Steph and wanted her out of our lives.

Kaori wrote her a note; this is really hard for us to say but we don't want to be your friends anymore due to stuff...

we all signed it, Manami gave it to her and it said not to open it till she got home.

Today Manami invited me to the mall, her sister didn't come this time so we weren't nagged all the time.

"Lets eat well our worth in gold" i said stupidly.

"Huh?" Manami asked confused.

"Argh, let's go eat till we can't eat no more!" i said getting frustrated.

"YEAH!" Manami yelled, everyone looked at her funny.

After we ate Manami went to the toilet, it's actually the first time i've seen her eat that much, she actually eats in a day what i eat for tea, mostly she eats cheese and snacks, hardly ever much for tea.

"I'll go pee then" i said walking into one of the little units.

I heard Manami purging all her food, throwing it up, after that i didn't utter a word i don't think she know that i know.

I went to her house the next week feeling horrid not wanting to see her or talk about it to her.

"Hey there, lets watch Gravitation!" Manami said pulling me inside and past her scary dog.

"Aww that was so cute!" Manami and i said at the same time, i had forgotten it at that moment.

Her parents got KFC for dinner and again when everyone went to bed i heard her throwing up everything, i just pretend i was asleep.

"Now that i think about it yeah, Manami said that her gymnastics teacher was very pushy and so were her parents and she's o pale" Kaori said, i had told her about the dilemma i had pointed out.

_2 weeks later_

Today I'm going over to Manamis' house and I'm going to ask her about it.

"Hey, Manami..." i said nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticeably uncomfortable.

It was a though she knew what i was thinking as though i was a transparent as cooked onion.

"Manami, i saw you, at the mall, at home, i saw you, you have a problem and i want to help you. I know you have bulimia" i said switching from foot to foot nervously.

"Don't you know that it's not that bad, i just want to keep my figure" Manami said astonished.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOT, YOU COULD DIE FROM IT!" i yelled absolutely sickened that she said that.

"Look i know that we love each other but you can't stop me" Manami said starting to cry.

"You're beautiful the way you are" i said running off, past her dog who tried to bite me, but i didn't care, i just had to get out of there.

Manami died on the 12th of February 2000, when i went to her funeral i didn't cry because i promised her.


End file.
